Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communication environments. For example, femtocells have gained recent notoriety due to their capabilities, and because of their ease-of-use. In general terms, access points can operate in licensed spectrum to connect wireless devices to the network (e.g., using broadband connections). For a mobile operator, the access points can offer improvements to both coverage and capacity: particularly applicable to indoor environments. Access points can also offer an alternative way to deliver the benefits of fixed-mobile convergence. For many access point scenarios, limiting public access poses a number of problems for end users and network operators alike.